Amoureux à en mourir
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Sinned est dépressif. Admis à l'hôpital pour tentative de suicide, il fait la rencontre d'un garçon de son âge qu'il trouve casse-pied aux premiers abords. Qui est ce garçon si casse-pied mais pourtant si attachant? De son côté, Ahito emménage au lycée Akilian. Il cache un secret, quelque chose que seul Thran connait. Un secret qui met sa vie en danger.


Les personnages appartiennent à Charles Barrez & Vincent Vandelli

POV Micro-Ice

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil a déjà inondé ma chambre, je jette un coup d'œil au réveil.

_- Rhaaaaaaaaa j'suis en retard !_

Comme mes parents partent toujours avant moi le matin, je dois me réveiller tout seul et fermer la porte à clé derrière moi, seulement voilà, je suis pire qu'une marmotte et chaque lundi, c'est le même calvaire qui recommence. Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie toujours de mettre le réveil la veille au soir ? Parce que je suis paresseux.

Ah, au fait, mon nom, c'est Micro-Ice. Après avoir pris mes affaires, je me dirige en courant dans la salle de bain, prends une douche, m'habille et jette un second coup d'œil au réveil.

Rha ! Pas le temps de déjeuner, le bus va bientôt arriver. Je saisi donc mon sac tout en courant vers la sortie et attrape mon bus juste à temps. Quand j'arrive à l'école, je croise mes camarades, leur fait la bise puis nous allons en cours. J'ai faim. Bordel, j'aurais du penser à emporter quelque chose avec moi pour manger à 10h !

Mais voilà, je suis bête alors j'y pense pas. A la fin des deux longues heures de mathématiques qui sont, pour moi, les plus pénibles de la journée, c'est enfin l'heure de la pause et je descends l'escalier en farfouillant dans ma poche après de l'argent. Je sentis enfin le contact froid des pièces sur mes doigts quand soudain mes jambes me lâchèrent et je dévalai l'escalier, inconscient.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai une affreuse migraine et je ne sais plus du tout où je suis. En tout cas, pas dans ma chambre, ca sent bien trop bon ! Lorsque j'ouvre un peu plus les yeux, je m'aperçois que tout autour de moi, les murs, les lits et le plafond sont blancs.

Bingo, je suis à l'hôpital. Lorsque je me redresse dans mon lit, je sens un bandage autour de ma tête et tout me revient en mémoire. Oui, j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis écroulé dans l'escalier.

Je me rends compte par la suite que j'ai un bras cassé mais ca, ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour ma tête que je m'inquiète. Elle est vide, mais j'y tiens à ma cervelle moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin entre et constate que je suis réveillé. Mes parents le suivent de près, tout aussi inquiet que moi sur mon sort. Ma mère pleure et me serre dans ses bras, contente que je sois réveillé. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

_- Micro-Ice ? Je serai ton médecin tant que tu seras dans cet hôpital. Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Ca va plutôt bien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête..._

_- Nous t'avons fait une radio et il semblerait que tu n'aies rien, tu peux t'estimer heureux. Tu es tout de même ouvert à la tête alors nous avons préféré te garder en observation._

J'acquiesce car je comprends tout à fait ses raisons, puis il me signale que je ne devrai pas bouger quelques jours et que je resterai en observation aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Là aussi j'acquiesce, je vais pouvoir rater les cours, c'est génial ! Après le passage du docteur, ma mère vient me serrer dans ses bras en me traitant d'idiot. Elle est inquiète, c'est normal. Après être restés plus que nécessaire, mes parents repartent et promettent de venir m'apporter des vêtements de rechange demain. Cette nuit là, quand je ferme les yeux, je souris et m'endors, paisiblement.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, je me redresse en sursaut avant de me souvenir, oui je suis encore à l'hôpital et je vais y rester quelques jours voir deux semaines d'après l'homme en blanc. Je me recouche donc avant de voir que deux infirmières apportent un lit dans ma chambre.

Sur ce lit se trouve un garçon pâle comme la mort aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses paupières sont closes, on dirait qu'il est inconscient mais il dort, tout simplement.

Quelques minutes après, mon médecin entre à nouveau dans la chambre et examine le jeune garçon. Il lui prend délicatement le bras mais, contre toute attente, l'adolescent ouvre les yeux et repousse le docteur.

_- Sinedd, tu sais très bien que je dois te faire cette piqure alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi !_

L'autre garçon ne dit rien et se laisse finalement retomber sur ses oreilles, vaincu par la fatigue. L'homme en blanc en profite pour lui faire l'injection et je le vois soupirer.

_- Excusez-moi, docteur ?_

_- Oui Micro-Ice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Euh non, je me demandais juste, qui c'est lui ?_

_- Il s'appelle Sinedd, si tu as un problème avec lui ou qu'il tente de quitter le lit, préviens nous s'il te plait._

J'acquiesce et le laisse repartir. Finalement, je vais me rendormir après la venue de mes parents et plonge dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'au petit matin. En ouvrant les yeux, je constate que je suis entouré par mes amis et qu'ils me sourient tous.

En me relevant, je souris à mon tour et jette un œil au garçon d'hier, il dort toujours ou alors il veut qu'on lui fiche la paix. Je ne dis rien et propose à mes amis d'aller faire un tour. Nous sommes allés déjeuner tous ensemble à la cafétéria, puis nous nous sommes baladés dans le jardin de l'hôpital avant de revenir dans ma chambre.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une odeur métallique me saute à la gorge et je me retiens de vomir. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette odeur ? C'est en ouvrant la porte que j'ai compris, Sinedd se trouvait là, toujours allongé dans son lit, mais ses poignets avaient été tailladés par un morceau de verre qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

D-Jock a soudainement couru chercher un médecin tandis que Mark et Rocket me retenait pour ne pas que je m'effondre. Une flaque de sang gisait là, sur le sol, s'étendant de plus en plus. Etant donné les dégâts, il avait du se couper les veines juste après notre sortie. Lorsqu'un médecin fit irruption dans la chambre il jura et cria à son équipe de se ramener.

Ils embarquèrent l'adolescent sur une civière et le transportèrent en salle d'urgence. Directement après le passage des médecins, une infirmière vint tout nettoyer et aéra la pièce ce qui me permit de mieux me sentir.

Lorsque Mark me déposa dans mon lit, un docteur entra et me demanda si ca allait, si je voulais un masque d'oxygène car j'avais horriblement du mal à respirer. J'acquiesçais et j'inspirai à travers le masque.

_- Docteur ? Sinedd... Pourquoi... ?_

_- Je ne peux pas t'en parler à sa place Micro-Ice, et j'en suis désolé. Sinedd est devenu dépressif ce qui l'a conduit à une tentative de suicide, raison pour laquelle il a été emmené ici... je ne peux pas t'en dire plus..._

Il repartit ensuite, me laissant seul avec mes amis qui finirent eux aussi par partir. Sinedd revint avec de nouveaux pansements quelques heures plus tard, les poignets solidement attachés à son lit. J'attendis que les infirmières s'en aillent puis j'interrogeais mon camarade de chambre.

_- Sinedd... Pourquoi ?..._

_- Ça te regarde pas le mioche, et puis d'abord t'es qui toi ?_

_- Ah euh, je m'appelle Micro-Ice et... Sinedd ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

En quelques secondes, il avait replongé dans l'inconscience et je m'endormis finalement après quelques instants, inquiet de voir dans quel état il serait demain s'il refaisait une tentative de suicide.

Le lendemain, heureusement, il n'avait rien fait de stupide, en même temps, s'il était attaché, il aurait eu du mal à faire quoi que ce soit. A l'heure du déjeuner, une infirmière arrive et me donne mon repas puis s'assieds sur le lit de Sinedd.

Elle ne le détache même pas mais lui donne plutôt à manger comme on le ferait à un enfant de 4 ans. Cependant, quand elle lui tend le croissant, il tourne la tête une fois, puis deux, et finit par se débattre mais il est toujours attaché, aussi bien par les chevilles que par les poignets.

_- Sinedd, il faut que tu manges ou nous devrons t'alimenter autrement !_

Il détourne le visage encore quelques fois et se débat tellement que l'infirmière se relève et lui injecte un calmant. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'adolescent fermer les paupières et il s'endort.

La jeune fille s'en va alors, visiblement satisfaite, tout en notant sur son rapport que le patient n'a rien voulu manger. Quelques heures plus tard, même cinéma, mes amis arrivent, je mange tout en leur parlant et un médecin arrive avec un plateau de nourriture plus chargé. Je devine que c'est pour Sinedd.

POV Sinedd

Non mais franchement, ils n'ont pas envie de me foutre la paix ? Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, j'entends plein de voix en même temps et, parmi elles, je reconnais celle du nabot qui partage ma chambre.

Après quelques minutes, un médecin entre avec un plateau plein de nourriture qu'il pousse jusqu'à mon lit et s'assieds. Il prend une fourchette et la plonge dans la purée pour me donner à manger mais là encore je détourne le visage, non, je ne veux pas manger.

Laissez-moi partir, je veux juste m'en aller pour toujours. Au fil des minutes, je vois que l'homme en blanc s'énerve et s'évertue encore à me faire manger. D'un geste violent de la tête, je lui fais tomber la fourchette des mains et il sort sa seringue.

Vas-y, pique moi, je m'en fous, je recommencerai encore et encore ! Après mûre réflexion, il fait demi-tour, et il appelle une infirmière qui vient me poser un Baxter contre mon gré. Lorsqu'elle termine, le médecin retourne avec le chariot dans le couloir et je me détends un peu. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je sens des regards sur moi mais je m'en fous, je sais à qui ils appartiennent ces yeux qui me fixent, ce sont ceux des amis de Micro-Ice.

_- Sinedd, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?_

Et ca recommence, il me fait chier avec ses interrogations à la con.

_- T'as pas envie de faire chier quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour changer ?_

Et voilà, il a fermé son clapet. Je m'apprête à m'endormir quand une main vient solidement m'agripper le bras. J'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard d'un rouquin. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui là ?

_- Micro-Ice s'inquiète pour toi alors la moindre des politesses serait de le rassurer plutôt que de l'envoyer chier comme tu viens de le faire !_

_- D-Jock, lâche-le !_ Etonnement le rouquin obéit et il me relâche doucement. Une fois remis de mon étonnement, je souris et ferme les yeux.

_- Bah vas-y, frappe moi ! J'en ai marre de vivre de toute façon !_ Il reste là, à me regarder, sans réagir, puis retourne s'asseoir près de mon camarade de chambre qui reste muet. Tous les garçons ont finis par partir et Micro-Ice m'interpelle à nouveau.

_- Dis, Sinedd, pourquoi tu en a marre de vivre ?_

Sur le coup, je ne su rien dire, tous mes souvenirs refirent face malgré mon désir de les garder ensevelis et je pleurai, moi, celui qui n'avais jamais pleuré même sous les coups, je pleurai à chaude larme. Et merde. Tandis que je me tourne pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer, je l'entends descendre de son lit et il prend ma main dans la sienne. Je tente d'enlever ma main mais j'oublie que je suis encore attaché.

_- Sinedd, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parles-moi..._

Je pleure de plus belle et je n'arrive pas à étouffer mes sanglots. Micro-Ice lâche ma main et fait le tour de mon lit. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ferme les yeux et je lui crie de déguerpir mais il pose délicatement le dos de sa main sur ma joue. Son geste m'a surpris et l'espace d'un instant, j'arrête de pleurer.

_- Je ne veux pas te forcer Sinedd, mais si tu en parles, ca te fera peut-être du bien. Ce n'est pas en cherchant à mettre fin à tes jours que les choses s'arrangeront alors saches que si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là..._

Il soupire, me caresse la joue et repars dans son lit après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, il n'est pas là. Je me redresse difficilement et je crie, je l'appelle de toutes mes forces mais il ne vient pas. Finalement, un docteur arrive et veut m'administrer un calmant, mais au moment où il allait injecter le produit dans mon corps, il arrive.

_- Sinedd ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Le docteur ne comprend rien mais ce n'est pas grave, Mice s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui tandis que je soupire de soulagement en déposant ma tête dans le creux de sa clavicule. Là, je pleure encore un peu, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie mais ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Petit à petit, je sens qu'il me serre de plus en plus fort puis il me relâche.

Un bref coup d'œil au médecin l'averti qu'il doit me détacher, ce qu'il fait rapidement et je m'accroche au t-shirt de mon ami en continuant de pleurer, non vraiment, je suis lamentable.

_- Tu as faim ?_

Je le resserre contre moi et acquiesce silencieusement. Après quelques minutes, sans qu'il ne bouge le moindre petit doigt, une infirmière m'apporte un chariot avec de la nourriture.

Micro-Ice prend alors un croissant et me le tend. Je le lui prends délicatement des mains et mange un peu. Ca fait du bien, ca fait une semaine que je n'ai rien avalé ! Quand il voit que j'ai terminé, il me tend un verre d'eau que j'avale d'une traite, ca aussi ca me fait du bien, ca rafraichit ma gorge.

Une fois que j'ai fini de déjeuner, je me recouche dans mon lit et le médecin consent à me laisser les mains libres. Après son départ, Micro-Ice s'assied dans mon lit et je me décide à tout lui raconter, pourquoi je suis devenu comme je suis aujourd'hui, et pourquoi j'ai par deux fois essayé d'attenter à ma propre vie.

_- Il y a un an, j'ai découvert un petit club sympa, j'y ai été plusieurs fois et je suis tombé sur Arthégor, c'était un mec sympa, cool, on s'entendait bien tout les deux puis un jour, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié qui nous reliait. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui._ _Quand je lui ai avoué mon amour, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi bien, moi-même je ne me pensais pas homosexuel, mais ce jour là, quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai su que je l'aimais à la folie. _

_Nous sommes restés plusieurs mois ensemble, tout allait bien entre nous puis._ _Un jour, je l'ai surpris dans ce même club où nous nous étions rencontrés, il embrassait une fille et quand il m'a vu et que je lui ai reproché le fait qu'il m'ai trompé, il m'a giflé et il m'a dit que je lui servais juste de jouet en attendant qu'il trouve l'amour et que maintenant que c'était fait, il n'avait plus besoin de moi, que j'étais inutile et stupide de l'avoir cru quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait._

_Ce jour là, quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai piqué une crise, j'ai mis ma chambre en bordel, j'ai gueulé aussi fort que je le pouvais mais il n'est pas revenu. Je l'ai à maintes reprises, vu avec sa petite amie et à chaque fois il l'embrassait et j'ai compris que c'était peine perdue quand nous nous sommes croisés et qu'il ne m'a même pas regardé, tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa copine, encore et toujours, moi je n'étais plus rien sinon un vieux morceau de chiffon tout sale._

Soudain, j'inspirais difficilement, j'allais mal. Micro-Ice me serra contre lui et je me laissais aller dans ses bras.

_- Mice... Je t'en prie, aide-moi..._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Sinedd, jamais._

Il me garda contre lui jusqu'à la fin de la journée et, bien que le docteur l'ait prévenu de l'arrivée de ses amis dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il consentit à rester près de moi.

Quand D-Jock et les autres entrèrent, ils me fixèrent. Bah quoi ? C'est alors que je réalisais une chose : Depuis tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas lâché Mice.

Quand je consentis à desserrer mon étreinte, mon ami me serra contre lui devant les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades de classe. Après plusieurs minutes, deux personnes entrèrent dans la chambre.

POV Mice

Tandis que mes amis se trouvaient dans la chambre et que je serrais Sinedd contre moi, deux personnes sont arrivées dans notre chambre et là, j'ai vu mon ami se tendre d'un coup.

_- Maman ? Mais... Et ton voyage ?_

_- Tu passes avant toute chose Sinedd, pardonnes-moi de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt..._

Apparemment, c'était les parents de mon ami. La jeune femme s'approcha, et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire puis elle dit à son fils qu'ils rentreraient tous les trois à la maison et qu'elle s'occuperait de lui. Il allait enfin avoir l'attention qu'il aurait du avoir dés le début, mais contre toute attente, il se révolta.

_- Non, je ne veux pas rentrer, jamais. Si tu m'obliges, je recommence ! Je me suis taillé les veines une fois ! Je peux très bien recommencer ! Je ne veux pas rentrer tu m'entends ?_

Il criait sur sa propre mère. Son père essaya de le raisonner mais Sinedd ne fit que s'emballer encore plus. Tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer, je le sentais en train de resserrer sa prise sur mon t-shirt et je l'étreignis encore plus fort que jusqu'à maintenant. Finalement, un médecin entra, salua les parents de mon ténébreux et obligea Sinedd à s'expliquer.

_- Maman, je sais que tu veux que je rentre, mais si je vais à la maison, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de repenser à lui et de faire une connerie. Ici, Micro-Ice m'aide, il me soutient, il est là pour moi quand vous êtes sans cesse au bureau. Mice est mon ami ! Alors je veux rester !_

En entendant ces mots, les parents de Sinedd se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et acquiescèrent.

_- Bien, nous te laissons avec ton ami, mais tôt ou tard, tu rentreras à la maison..._

Mon ténébreux ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et se réfugia dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes quittent la pièce. Enfin, à la fin de la journée, il demanda à dormir avec moi et je rapprochais mon lit du sien. Là, il me prit la main et nous nous endormîmes comme cela, tout deux heureux d'être si proche l'un de l'autre.

Seulement voilà, quelques jours plus tard, alors que Sinedd et moi devenions vraiment proches, j'ai dû quitter l'hôpital. On m'a prévenu le matin même où je me levais et je n'eus pas l'occasion d'en parler avec mon ami. J'allais devoir le laisser seul et, bien que je me refuse à le faire, je n'avais pas le choix.

POV Sinedd

Quand je me suis réveillé, mon premier réflexe a été de dire bonjour à Mice, seulement voilà, ce jour là, il ne m'a pas répondu. Je le pensais encore endormi alors j'ai ouvert les yeux pour vérifier mais il n'était plus là. Ses affaires avaient disparus, son lit avait été refait, la pancarte du patient enlevée, Mice était parti, il m'avait abandonné. Quand vint l'infirmière avec le petit déjeuner, je refusais de manger, je voulais savoir où il était et pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit.

Après quelques protestations dans le couloir, le docteur est finalement venu me voir.

_- Eh bien Sinedd ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passe ! Où est-il ? Où est Micro-Ice ?!_

_- Il est parti ce matin, son séjour à l'hôpital était terminé et nous l'avons jugé apte à retourner chez lui. Cependant, il ne t'a pas abandonné rassure toi, il m'a donné ce papier pour toi._

Je lui arrachai le papier des mains et l'ouvrit rapidement, là je fus surpris de trouver un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'un petit mot.

_ Coucou Sinedd, c'est moi, Mice, j'ai dû quitter l'hôpital ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir, pardonnes-moi si tu as cru l'espace d'un instant que je t'avais abandonné. Ci-dessus se trouve mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésite pas à m'appeler !_ _Ps : Je viendrai te voir aux visites de 14h. Bisous. A tout à l'heure._

Rien qu'à voir ces mots, je souris, il était toujours là, il ne m'avait pas abandonné. Je consentis donc à manger un peu puis je me rendormis jusqu'à ce que je sente une main qui jouait avec mes cheveux. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis est qu'il était 13h30 mince j'avais dormi tout ce temps ?

Enfin, quand je devinais qui jouait avec mes cheveux, je souris et me relevai. J'étreignis alors Mice de toutes mes forces et il me serra contre lui. Puis, contre toute attente, tandis que mes yeux croisaient les siens, il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa doucement. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je l'ai enlacé et nous avons échangé un second baiser passionné. Quand je le lâchais, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire et m'excusai rapidement.

_- Sinedd, non, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, je t'aime et ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi ..._

Et il m'embrassa une fois, puis deux. Non vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'avais cru ? Que je n'aurai plus personne après Arthégor ? Sans m'en rendre compte, moi aussi j'étais tombé amoureux de Mice, j'aimais bien la façon dont il me parlait, j'aimais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi car j'avais enfin l'impression d'exister.

Bref, j'étais amoureux depuis le début. Après avoir échangé encore un baiser, je lui fis une place dans mon lit et il me garda dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites. Tandis que nous dormions, le docteur était venu dans notre chambre.

Il a réveillé Mice, puis il m'a réveillé à mon tour pour que je puisse manger un peu. Sous son regard étonné, mon petit ami m'embrassa, promis de revenir me voir demain et me fit promettre de manger ton mon souper avant de s'en aller.

Bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement le poisson, j'en mangeais pour lui faire plaisir et, une fois mon assiette terminée, je me recouchai et me rendormi comme une masse jusqu'au petit matin.

Le lendemain, Mice n'était pas là au matin, pourquoi ? Je l'attendis donc, il viendrait donc cet après midi mais il ne vint pas non plus. Je ne tardais pas à lui envoyer un sms mais j'en reçu un vers 13h.

_- Coucou Sin-chan, j'espère que tu as bien dormi et bien déjeuner ! Je suis en pause de midi alors j'en profite pour t'envoyer un petit message et te dire que je passerai vers 19h. Mange bien ! Gros bisous. Je t'aime. Mice._

Là, je me décidais à attendre, encore et encore jusqu'au moment ou Mice franchit la porte et m'annonça une excellente nouvelle, j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Comme mes parents étaient retournés en voyage, Mice me dit que je passerai quelques jours chez eux le temps qu'ils reviennent.

_- Mice, ils ne seront pas de retour avant un mois !_

_- Et bien tu vas rester un mois à la maison ! Mes parents seront ravis de te connaitre ! Tu verras, ils ne sont pas méchants !_

J'acceptais donc d'aller chez lui avec l'accord de ses parents et, une fois que nous arrivâmes, il me présenta à ses parents que je saluai et me fit visiter la maison.

Enfin, le soir, je pris une douche, descendit souper avec eux et discutai un peu avec les parents de mon petit ami. Il avait raison, ses parents étaient si gentils et si attentionnés comparés aux miens ! Enfin, après avoir soupé, nous avons débarrassé la table et nous sommes allés nous coucher. Avec surprise, je découvris que Mice avait collé les deux lits pour que nous soyons proches et je souris. Nous nous couchâmes donc, main dans la main et nous parlâmes un peu.

_- Dis, Sinedd, tu es dans quelle école toi ?_

_- Celle d'Aquilian et toi ?_

_- C'est pas vrai ? On est dans la même école !_

Cette nuit là, j'éclatais de rire, non vraiment, c'était tout simplement génial et j'étais le plus heureux de tous les mecs. Le lendemain, nous nous habillâmes donc et nous prîmes nos affaires.

Je fis le chemin à pied avec Mice car ce n'était pas loin, nous rejoignîmes ses amis qui étaient surpris de me trouver là et quand la sonnerie retentit, nous nous séparâmes pour retourner dans nos classes respectives.

Une fois devant mon local, j'inspirai profondément et ouvris la porte. Ils étaient là, tous là. Soudainement, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, une fille est venue se jeter à mon cou et je la tins dans mes bras, par pur réflexe.

_- Sinedd ! C'est vrai que t'étais à l'hosto ?_

Et merde, je n'avais prévenu personne, comment étaient-ils au courant ? Je soupirai malgré moi et acquiesçai. Elle me saisit alors le bras, releva ma manche et surpris la compresse blanche qui se trouvait encore sur les cicatrices.

Elle saisit alors mon second bras et dégrafa la compresse pour voir ce qui se trouvait dessous. Elle vit alors ma cicatrice et me lorgna. _-_

_ Alors comme ca c'est vrai que tu as tenté de mettre fin à ta vie ?_

_- C'est du passé, j'en avais marre de vivre mais grâce à quelqu'un, j'ai trouvé la force de continuer à vivre._

_- C'est pas vrai ! Tu as une petite amie ? Sinedd, toutes les filles te courent après dans ce lycée et toi tu te fais une petite amie comme ça !_

_- La personne qui m'a sauvé de cet enfer n'est pas une fille, mais c'est mon petit ami._

Le silence se fit alors dans le local. Quoi, j'avais dis quelque chose de mal ? Quand le professeur arriva, il donna son cours, et quand la pause de dix heures sonna enfin, certains sortirent et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mes biscuits sur la table.

J'allais me prendre quelque chose au distributeur quand Mice est venu dans ma classe. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est dirigé vers moi et je l'ai pris contre moi.

_- Sinedd, tiens, tu avais oublié ton paquet de biscuit à la maison alors je te l'ai pris._

Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il était attentionné comme ca ! Je ne résistais pas et l'embrassai amoureusement devant tous mes camarades de classe car après tout, je m'en fichais.

Quand enfin je le lâchais, il m'embrassa derechef en entourant ma nuque de ses mains et resta contre moi tandis que je souriais. Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir, moi assis sur ma chaise, lui sur mon banc, nous nous tenions la main, j'étais heureux.

Je discutais un peu avec lui sous les regards que nous lançaient les filles de ma classe puis, quand la pause prit fin, je l'embrassai amoureusement avant de le laisser filer A midi, j'allais l'attendre jusque devant sa classe, conscient des regards posés sur moi. Lorsque Mice sorti, j'allais l'embrasser, il me prit la main et nous allâmes manger un bout tous les deux, en amoureux.

Tout au long de notre temps de midi, je n'ai pas cessé de l'embrasser, j'aimais le sentir contre moi, j'aimais sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, j'aimais qu'il gémisse mon prénom quand j'embrassais sa nuque.

J'étais amoureux. A la fin de notre pause, j'allais le raccompagner jusqu'à ses amis, l'embrassai furtivement et allai en cours de sport. Là, je me déshabillai rapidement mais je gardai tout de même mes bandages sur mes avant-bras.

Quand j'arrivais, mon professeur lorgna mes pansements et me salua, ravi de me retrouver à son cours. Ce jour là, nous fîmes du basket, c'était bien, j'aimais beaucoup me défouler en sport car, avant, j'accumulais tellement d'énergie, de colère et de détresse que je devais absolument me vider la tête de tout ca sous peine d'exploser.

Enfin, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je me ramasse un ballon perdu sur mon avant bras droit. Sur le coup, je tombais à genoux. Merde, ca faisait mal ! Le professeur vint immédiatement vers moi, puis, en me voyant garder mon bras contre moi, il est parti et il est revenu avec de la glace. Je me suis finalement assis sur un banc, j'ai ôté mon bandage et j'ai appliqué le sachet de glace sur mes cicatrices.

Tandis que je fermais les yeux de soulagement, quelqu'un m'as pris mon sachet de glace et j'ouvris les yeux à nouveaux pour surprendre les regards effarés de mes camarades de classe. J'ai alors compris le but de leur manœuvre et jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras, oui, les cicatrices étaient encore rouges et fortement marquées. De plus, je n'y avais pas été de main morte puisque je m'étais tailladé plusieurs fois le long du bras pour être sur de mourir ce jour là.

_- Sinedd... Comment tu as pu... Comment tu as pu faire ca ?_

Je fixais le garçon qui venait de me parler, me relevai brusquement, saisi le sachet de glace pour atténuer la douleur et m'éloignai du groupe. Mon professeur vint finalement me rejoindre et me demanda comment j'allais. Je décidai de lui sourire. Tout allait bien... comparé à avant.

Quand la douleur disparut, je remis mon pansement en place et je n'assistais pas au reste du match, je n'en avais plus envie. A la fin du cours, j'allai retrouver Mice pour que nous rentrions à la maison. Quand enfin il sorti de la classe, pratiquement après tout le monde, suivi de ses amis, il me regarda attentivement puis me sourit.

_- Sinedd, mon ange, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ne le nie pas, je le devine. Tu veux m'en parler ?_

Je l'embrassai amoureusement et il passa ses mains sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser.

_- C'est rien Mice, je me suis juste ramassé une balle sur mes cicatrices alors ca me fait encore un peu mal..._

_- Quoi ? Laisse-moi regarder, tu n'as rien au moins ? Qui a fait ça ?_

_- Je n'ai rien Mice, c'était un accident, une balle perdue m'est arrivée dessus et je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'ai rien, mes points de suture ne se sont pas ouverts, ne t'inquiète pas._

Je le vis alors soupirer de soulagement, il salua ses amis et je les saluai également. Bien qu'ils fussent surpris, ils me saluèrent poliment et Mice et moi rentrâmes ensemble, main dans la main.

POV Ahito

_- Maman on est bientôt arrivé ?_

_- Patience Ahito, nous arriverons dans une demi-heure._

_- Quoi ? Non, c'est trop l..._

_- Chéri ? Arrêtes-toi s'il te plait, Ahito s'est endormi, je vais lui mettre sa couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid._

Mon père stationna sur le bord de la route et ma mère en profita pour sortir ma couverture du coffre et me recouvrit pour ne pas que j'attrape froid. Enfin, quand elle s'assura que je ne risquais rien, elle retourna devant, à la place du passager et la voiture redémarra et roula pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter.

Nous étions arrivés, nous avions enfin trouvé une maison qui nous correspondait à tout les trois. Récemment, après que mon père ait été muté, ma famille avait voulu déménager pour éviter que nous nous retrouvions séparés par l'éloignement.

J'avais donc du quitter mon école et suivre mes parents jusque dans la petite ville d'Aquilian, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de notre ancienne maison. Quand enfin ma mère put sortir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la maison. C'était une de ses grandes maisons modernes comme on voyait parfois dans les plus beaux magazines. Elle s'autorisa un sourire, puis alla me réveiller. Je grognais un peu, ne souhaitant pas quitter mon petit nid douillet. _-_

_ Ahito, réveilles toi mon lapin, nous sommes arrivés !_

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour quitter précipitamment l'habitacle dans lequel j'avais passé plusieurs heures pour me rendre devant la maison. Mes parents l'avaient déjà vue, mais pour moi, c'était la toute première fois que je voyais une maison pareille.

Quand enfin ma mère se décida à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, je fis le tour de la maison que mes parents avaient préalablement décorée et je m'autorisai un sourire puis j'aidai mon père à décharger le peu de meubles qu'il restait puis ma mère m'appela pour me montrer ma chambre car je ne l'avais pas encore vue.

Quand j'entrai, c'était comme un paradis pour moi. Ma chambre était moderne, il y avait un grand lit rond blanc avec des draps et des oreillers bleu marin mais dont je pouvais inter-changer les couleurs comme je le souhaitais. Le reste de ma chambre était blanc et bleu, mes deux couleurs préférées. Je redescendis donc en quatrième vitesse, montai mes valises et installai tout dans mes étagères avec soin. Qui dit nouvelle maison dit nouvelle chambre, donc, hors de question de foutre le bordel dés le premier jour. Ensuite, j'allai aider mon père à monter une armoire puis, au fil des minutes, je baillai.

_- Ahito, tu es fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sais que ce n'est pas trop bon de forcer._

_- Oui maman, je file prendre une douche et je vais me coucher. Au fait, je m'inscris quand ?_

_- A partir de lundi tu seras inscrit._

C'est donc sur ces mots que j'allai prendre ma douche puis, j'allai m'installer dans mon lit douillet. Le lendemain, comme je n'allais pas encore à l'école étant donné que nous étions jeudi, j'allais visiter le quartier et je croisai des gosses en train de jouer au ballon. Ils s'amusaient, ca avait l'air bien. Moi, je n'avais pas pu y jouer car mes parents me surprotégeaient depuis que j'avais cette maladie.

Je suis narcoleptique, en bref, je plonge dans un profond sommeil en quelques minutes à peine et comme mes parents avaient peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si je venais à m'endormir sur un terrain, il ne m'avait pas inscrit au club de foot de mon école, ni aux autres clubs d'ailleurs... J'étais donc privé de sport à cause de cette stupide maladie. En plus, je ne savais rien faire sans m'endormir alors, à l'école, je me retrouvais généralement à l'infirmerie pour m'être endormi en plein cours.

Finalement, quand je rentrais, j'étais plus qu'exténué et ma mère du m'aider à monter jusque dans ma chambre car je ne tenais plus debout. Quelle pitié. Enfin, le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, je me décidai à commencer mon traitement. Oui, le médecin avait conseillé que je prenne des vitamines et, après mûres réflexions, je m'étais décidé, je voulais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose sans m'endormir en le faisant. J'en parlais donc à ma mère qui alla chercher des boîtes de vitamines le jour même.

Je prenais donc mes gélules matin, midi, et soir mais finalement, à peine 17h passée, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Finalement, je serais capable de tenir en cours, si je ne faisais rien de physique, je devais pouvoir tenir logiquement. Enfin, les jours qui suivirent demeurèrent monotones jusqu'à lundi, le jour où j'allais pouvoir entrer dans ma nouvelle école.

Lundi matin, je me rendis donc à l'école d'Aquilian puis j'allai jusqu'au secrétariat et me présentai. On me confia alors à une jeune femme qui me conduisit jusqu'à ma classe. Cette jeune femme s'avéra être ma titulaire. Si j'avais su, je lui aurai parlé de ma narcolepsie avant d'entrer en classe mais maintenant, ce n'était plus possible.

_- Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous accueillerons un nouvel élève._

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, et je compris que je devais me présenter.

_- Euh bonjour, je m'appelle Ahito, j'ai 16 ans et je viens d'emménager dans la région..._

_- T'aimes quoi comme sport ?_

Aïe, qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ca ? Je répondis que je n'en faisais pas particulièrement et cela sembla les satisfaire. Enfin, quand la journée de cours débuta, je me retrouvai à côté de Thran, un mec sympa qui avait proposé de m'aider si jamais je ne comprenais pas un truc.

Sympas les gens du quartier, enfin, il fallait voir avec le reste ! Quand midi sonna, Thran resta avec moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand un mec aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'un t-shirt tout aussi sombre et d'un jeans me devança. Il me laissa passer, et je me retournai pour le voir entrer dans notre local et il alla embrasser un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

_- Alalah, Mice, tu ne changeras jamais !_

_- Euh, Thran ? Qui est-ce ?_

_- Ah, le mec que tu viens de voir, c'est Sinedd, et son petit copain, c'est Micro-Ice._

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, et je finis par suivre mon ami jusqu'à un petit snack tranquille et isolé. Là, nous échangeâmes quelques mots et son attention fut soudainement portée sur ma boîte de médicament.

_- Tu prends des médocs ?_

_- Ah euh, oui, c'est des vitamines, je dois en prendre matin, midi et soir._

_- Ah oui, je vois !_

Heureusement, il ne me questionna pas d'avantage, je pris mes médicaments et nous parlâmes d'autre chose. Enfin, quand on nous annonça qu'un professeur était absent, nous en profitâmes pour aller voir les différents clubs. Je demandais à Thran dans quel club il était.

_- Dans le club de foot, j'y suis avec Mice, D-Jock, Mark, tu sais, mes potes en classe quoi !_

Là encore, j'acquiesçai silencieusement et nous allâmes voir un entrainement. Ils jouaient à fond quand soudain un garçon frappa la balle trop fortement et celle-ci dévia, se précipitant droit vers une jeune fille assise sur un banc en train de lire.

Quand je vis qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je fonçais sur la balle et l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne blesse la fille qui restait muette de stupeur. La balle glissa encore dans mes mains mais je finis tout de même par la bloquer et je la renvoyai sur un des joueurs qui arrivait.

_- Ça va rien de cassé ? Désolé, je m'entrainais sur une nouvelle technique et j'ai frappé le ballon trop fort... Je suis désolé._

Je ne dis mot, restant sous le choc, pourquoi j'avais fait ca ? Thran s'avança alors vers moi et me proposa de rejoindre le club.

_- Dis-moi, Thran, il faut l'accord de nos parents pour rejoindre un club ?_

_- Ici ? Non ! Pas besoin, on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut !_

_- Je viens._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'accepte de faire partie du club de foot... Je n'y ai jamais joué mais je m'entrainerai dur !_

Thran explosa de rire et promis à nouveau de m'aider avant de courir rejoindre ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je faisais désormais partie de l'équipe mais j'avais finalement décidé de ne pas leur parler de ma maladie car c'était inutile.

J'avais mes vitamines après tout, je ne risquais rien. Enfin, après avoir longuement discuté avec mes camarades de classe, nous fîmes un petit essai et je me découvris une passion pour le poste de gardien. Mes réflexes étaient bons, j'attrapais tous les ballons sans aucun problème et je fus finalement le gardien attitré de l'équipe.

J'étais content, je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis et je pouvais jouer au foot sans que ma mère ne le sache. C'était vraiment une magnifique journée. Quand je rentrai, je parlai des cours, je racontai tout à mes parents sauf l'épisode du club car je savais que ca aussi, ils allaient me l'interdire. C'était probablement pour mon bien, mais j'étais malheureux, j'avais besoin de bouger, pas de rester assis tout le temps à attendre que le temps passe et de m'ennuyer tous les jours !

Le lendemain, lorsque je retournai en cours, je saluai mes amis et croisai de nouveaux ce Sinedd qui me lorgna d'un œil sévère.

_- T'es qui toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cette classe !_

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand son petit ami me devança.

_- Sin-chan, je te présente Ahito, il vient d'arriver car il a déménagé. C'est devenu notre gardien ! Tu te rends compte ? On a enfin une équipe ! On va enfin pouvoir faire des matchs !_

Sinedd me regarda encore une fois, entraina son petit ami dans un coin pour l'embrasser furtivement puis ils s'en allèrent, main dans la main. Apparemment, nous commencions à dix heures mais tout le monde venait pour s'entrainer au club. Je les rejoignis donc, stoppai quelques ballons puis baillai.

Et merde, j'avais oublié de prendre mes vitamines. Je regardai donc dans ma poche après ma boîte de médicament mais je ne la trouvai pas. Je l'avais oubliée à la maison. Soudain, tandis que je paniquais, la fatigue surgit d'un coup et, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je m'effondrai le long de mon piquet et m'endormit en quelques minutes à peine.

_- Ahito ? Ahito !_ J'ouvris les yeux, un peu paniqué puis, quand ma vue se fit plus nette, je me relevai lentement.

_- Ahito ! Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es effondré d'un coup le long de ton piquet, on ne savait pas quoi faire, on t'a amené à l'infirmerie._

Je regardai autour de moi, Thran et moi étions seuls et je me décidais à lui en parler.

_- Tu n'as pas prévenu mes parents j'espère ?_

_- Non, nous n'avions pas leur numéro parce que les fiches n'avaient pas encore été faites._

_- Ecoutes-moi bien Thran. Je vais tout t'expliquer, en fait, je suis narcoleptique c'est-à-dire que je peux plonger dans un sommeil profond en quelques minutes. C'est pour ca que je n'ai jamais fait de sport, mes parents m'interdisent tout et je ne devrais normalement pas jouer au foot car ca m'épuise beaucoup. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je prends des vitamines. Cette maladie me pourrit la vie depuis que je suis tout petit alors j'aurai aimé faire quelque chose d'amusant au moins pendant quelque temps..._

_- Tu vas continuer, tu ne vas pas arrêter le foot, écoute, on en parle au reste de l'équipe et ils feront attention, ne t'inquiète pas !_ _-Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils me jugent, s'il te plait Thr..._

Je m'étais rendormi, une fois de plus. Quand je me réveillai, c'était la fin de la journée. Et merde, j'avais raté une journée de cours entière ! Tandis que je quittai l'infirmerie, Thran vint à ma rencontre et me proposa d'aller chez lui pour que je me remette en ordre.

J'acceptais rapidement puis prévins ma mère par téléphone et je me remis en ordre pendant près d'une heure avant de m'assoupir à nouveau. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il devait être 17h à en juger par le ciel que je voyais dans l'encadré de la fenêtre.

_- Ahito, tu es réveillé, ça va ? Tu t'es endormi sur tes feuilles..._

_- Ah ! Merde, je dois encore recopier 4 pages !_

_- Relaxe Ahito, j'ai copié pour toi, t'avais vraiment l'air crevé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. _

Il avait copié 4 pages recto-verso pour moi ? Ca c'est sympa ! Je le remerciai en lui demandai s'il avait averti mes parents que je m'étais endormi chez lui.

_- Tes parents ont téléphoné et j'ai décroché, je leur ai dit que tu étais fatigué et que je préférais te laisser dormir avant de te raccompagner._

Je le remerciai encore une fois, ca c'était vraiment un bon ami. Quand je descendis, je saluai les parents de Thran, les remerciai d'avoir pris soin de moi et mon ami me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. J'avais peur de m'endormir encore une fois, mais nous habitions à peine à dix minutes à pied l'un de l'autre. Quand finalement je rentrai à la maison, Thran me laissa, reparti chez lui et moi je franchis la porte sous le regard inquiet de ma mère.

_- Ahito, tu vas bien ? Tu t'en endormi chez toi ami ? Tu as fait une crise ?_

_- Non, j'étais juste fatigué, désolé maman._

Une fois rassurée, elle me dit d'aller sous la douche et d'aller me coucher. Néanmoins, avant de m'endormir, je remerciai Thran de n'avoir rien dit, ni à l'équipe, ni à mes parents et je préparais mes vitamines dans ma trousse pour être sur de ne pas les oublier le lendemain et j'allais enfin me coucher dans mon lit douillet. Que c'était bon de dormir.

Même si j'avais passé ma journée entière à dormir, à cause du foot, j'étais encore plus éreinté que d'habitude. Le lendemain, j'eus donc énormément de mal à me réveiller mais je voulais jouer au foot, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de bien. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avions que 4h de cours et le reste du temps était accordé aux membres des clubs.

Ce jour là, j'ai dit à ma mère que j'avais finis à l'heure habituelle et je pris la double dose de vitamines pour être sur de ne pas encore m'endormir. Je tins finalement bon jusqu'à la fin et Thran me sourit. Il me demanda si je n'étais pas trop fatigué mais étrangement, je ne l'étais pas le moins du monde.

Était-ce parce que j'avais pris deux gélules de vitamines plutôt qu'une ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'allais continuer comme ca car je tenais enfin la forme sans problème jusque 16h30. A la fin des cours, je rentrai à la maison, fis mes devoirs, soupai, fit mine d'être fatigué et j'allais me coucher. Dans mon lit, je lis un livre jusque 23h sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je fermai finalement les yeux vers 1h du matin. Quand je me réveillai, je n'avais pas envie de bouger, j'étais claqué. C'était probablement du au manque de vitamines.

Le matin, je pris donc ma gélule, après midi j'en pris deux, et quand je rentrai le soir, après le club, j'en repris une. Ce jour là, je dormi sans peine malgré que je sois excité. Demain, nous avions un match. Le lendemain, lorsque je me levai, je pris d'office deux gélules et fut tenté d'en prendre trois, mais non, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais suffisamment nerveux pour que cela me tienne éveillé le long du match et puis, si je venais à m'endormir, nous avions Yuki, une cousine de Thran qui pourrait me remplacer en cas de problèmes. Le jour du match, Thran vint me faire la bise, suivi des autres membres de l'équipe.

_- Paré pour ton premier match Ahito ?_

_- Ouais je suis plus que prêt ! Et vous ?_

_- Parés !_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Thran sourire et nous commençâmes le match. Nos adversaires étaient bons. Ils multipliaient sans cesse les attaques comme s'ils étaient au courant que ca me fatiguait d'avantage d'agir de cette façon. J'attrapais les ballons sans problème et nous gagnâmes 2-0. J'étais heureux, nous venions de gagner notre premier match. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. 

_- Ahito ? Je peux te parler une minute ?_

_- Oui Thran, je t'écoute..._

_- C'est moi ou tu multiplies tes doses de vitamines le midi ? J'ai vu que tu prenais deux gélules maintenant alors que tu n'en prenais qu'une avant. Pourquoi ?_

_- Ca me tient éveillé, tu as vu ? Je n'ai pas dormi une seule seconde durant tout le match ! C'est fantastique non ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas fantastique Ahito, c'est dangereux ! Alors fais-moi plaisir, reprends une gélule le midi comme tu le faisais avant !_

_- Non Thran, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment génial de faire ca mais réfléchis ! Je peux enfin faire quelque chose sans risquer de m'endormir à chaque seconde !_

Tandis que je parlais, il m'avait tourné le dos et il était parti. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait mon dieu. Quand je rentrai à la maison, j'étais énervé. Une fois dans ma chambre j'ai envoyé tout ce que je pouvais valser sur les murs et mes parents sont montés dans ma chambre.

Mon père m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de bouger et ma mère m'a calmé en me parlant. Quand je me suis finalement détendu, je me suis excusé, j'ai rangé les affaires que j'avais envoyées contre le mur et je me suis mis au lit sans explications. Je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais que l'on me laisse seul.

Le lendemain, je n'ai pas voulu aller en cours et je n'ai pas pris mes vitamines. J'ai dormi toute la journée, je ne voulais rien faire d'autre. A mon réveil, Thran était là.

_- Ahito, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ?_

_- J'en avais pas envie !_

Il soupira, puis, sans rien dire, déposa une pile de photocopie sur mon bureau avant d'ajouter que c'était une copie de ses cours. Je le remerciais et il se rassit près de moi, sur ma chaise de bureau.

_- Ahito, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais j'étais inquiet pour toi. Jouer avec des médicaments peut s'avérer dangereux Ahi..._

_- J'ai tout arrêté. J'en veux plus de ces saloperies._

Il a finalement soupiré, puis il est reparti. Le lendemain, je suis retourné en cours, ce matin, j'ai pris la double dose. Non, je n'allais pas arrêter, j'étais bien trop en forme et heureux pour renoncer à tout ca.

A midi, j'ai encore pris deux gélules, Thran n'a rien dit, il ne me parle plus. J'ai été à l'entrainement, j'ai arrêté tous les ballons puis je suis rentré chez moi, exténué. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? Pourquoi je suis aussi crevé ? J'avais appris que quand on prenait des doses trop fortes de médicaments, on ne ressentait plus ses effets. Il m'arrivait exactement la même chose.

POV Thran

Le lendemain, quand j'allais en cours, Ahito n'était pas encore là. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente. Mais je me suis trompé, il est finalement arrivé une dizaine de minutes avant que le professeur n'arrive et il s'est assis à côté de moi, comme d'habitude.

En cours, il a commencé à prendre des notes mais son énergie semblait s'être volatilisée. Peut-être s'était-il enfin décidé à retourner à sa dose principale de vitamines ou alors il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit tellement les vitamines excitaient son corps. A midi, nous avons mangé tous ensemble.

De là où j'étais, c'est-à-dire, juste en face de lui, je le regardai. Il mangea puis, plongea ses mains dans son sac. Je pensais qu'il allait prendre ses vitamines mais non, il sorti plutôt son pull, le mis en boule et s'endormi dessus. Il ne prenait plus ses vitamines ? Depuis quand ? Peut-être qu'il les avait prises pendant le cours !

Mais non, c'était impossible, je l'aurais remarqué quand même ! Finalement, nous entendîmes le souffle régulier d'Ahito au bout de quelques minutes et D-Jock s'autorisa un sourire.

_- J'en connais un qui a fait une nuit blanche en jouant aux jeux vidéo !_

Le pauvre, s'il savait à quel point il se trompait. Pendant que nous mangeons, mon ami gesticule et Mark l'empêche juste à temps de tomber. On dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar. Rocket se lève rapidement et secoue Ahito.

_- Ahito, réveilles-toi... Ahito... Tu m'entends ? Réveilles-toi !_

_- Non... Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !_

Ahito vient de crier, cette fois c'est sur, il fait un cauchemar. Je me lève précipitamment et le secoue un peu plus fort mais il ne réagit pas. Je le prends alors dans mes bras et l'idée me vient de lui caresser la tête. Mon stratagème réussit et il cesse de gémir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est étonné, ca se voit.

_- Thran ? Mais, où suis-je ?_

_- A la cafétéria, tu t'en endormis tu te souviens ?_

_- Ah oui, j'étais fatigué et après c'est le trou noir._

Après, il s'est rendormi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Comment pouvait-il être si fatigué ? J'étais inquiet. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Ahito ? Quand nous sommes retournés en classe, il semblait aller mieux et je soupirai.

Ouf, il n'avait rien. Mais je me trompais. Le lendemain, quand il est venu en classe, il n'arrivait même pas à marcher correctement et quand il était arrivé à sa place, il s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise puis s'était endormi aussitôt. Quand la prof est arrivée, dix minutes plus tard, elle a vu Ahito dormir mais elle n'a rien dit cette fois.

Elle s'est contentée de soupirer puis elle a commencé à donner son cours. Seulement voilà, pendant qu'elle dictait la définition de la poésie, j'ai remarqué que mon ami respirait bizarrement.

C'était comme si sa respiration était saccadée, on aurait dit qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Cependant, comme il avait mis son visage dans ses bras, je ne pouvais rien voir. Je restais donc à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il remue puis je vis ses traits. Oui, il avait du mal à respirer. Je tentais donc de le réveiller, persuadé qu'il faisait un cauchemar mais quand j'ai touché son front, il était bouillant. Je jurai et appelai mon professeur en criant.

_- Professeur ! C'est Ahito ! Il est malade, il n'arrive pas à respirer ! Il est brulant !_

En m'entendant, notre prof s'arrête de parler puis accours vers Ahito. Elle posa sa main sur son front et sans dire un mot se rue sur son téléphone.

_- Allo ? Oui, je me trouve à l'école d'Aquilian au deuxième étage au local 201, un de mes élèves a une forte fièvre et il n'arrive plus à respirer !... Oui... D'accord... Je vous attends... Dépêchez vous !_

Après son coup de fil, elle garde son téléphone dans sa poche et me demande de l'aider à allonger Ahito. Elle le couche sur le sol puis demande à D-Jock d'aller chercher beaucoup de glace à l'infirmerie. Il revint finalement quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'Ahito se réveille.

Il tente directement de se lever mais n'y arrive pas.

_-Thran... J'ai mal..._

Je pleure. Et merde. Je lui serre la main le plus fort que je peux et lui dis de se rallonger, qu'il va aller mieux dans quelques minutes. Je regarde Ahito dans les yeux, puis ses paupières se referment petit à petit et il perd connaissance à nouveau. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux que deux médecins sont entrés en trombe dans la classe.

L'un deux a demandé des explications à notre professeur qui s'est tournée vers moi et j'ai tout expliqué. Sa narcolepsie, ses vitamines, ses doubles doses, ses insomnies, son comportement violent. J'ai tout raconté. D'après le regard de notre professeur, je compris que j'étais le seul au courant, que l'école ne l'avait jamais su. Soudain, l'autre médecin s'agite.

_- Le masque vite ! Il s'étouffe !_

Mon interlocuteur me regarde brièvement puis donne le masque respiratoire à son partenaire. Quand il l'emmène, Ahito n'a toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

Quand j'ai demandé s'il allait s'en sortir, le médecin a soupiré puis a ajouté que ca dépendait du reste, qu'il n'était sur de rien. Et là, j'ai hurlé à la mort tandis que Rocket me retenait. Et merde, pourquoi je n'avais pas su prendre soin de lui ? Pourquoi je l'avais laissé prendre ses doubles doses de vitamines ? Pourquoi j'avais été si con ?

Lorsque les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent, je tombai à genoux et perdit connaissance. A mon réveil, je me relevai de suite, surpris de me trouver à l'infirmerie. Je me ruai en classe et y trouvai mes camarades. Nous ne faisions pas cours. Sinedd était venu calmer Mice qui avait fait une crise d'angoisse en voyant Ahito suffoquer.

Quand j'entrai, D-Jock vint m'aider à marcher parce que je n'allais pas encore bien et je lui demandai des nouvelles de mon ami. Non, il n'allait pas mieux. Sa brusque privation de vitamines avait sévèrement endommagé son organisme et il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Quand nous fûmes libérés, je courais à l'hôpital et j'y surpris mon professeur avec les parents d'Ahito.

_- Thran ? Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Je... J'étais venu le voir..._

Mon professeur me guida ensuite jusque dans la chambre d'Ahito et m'y laissa. Là, sans que rien ne puisse m'en empêcher, j'allais m'asseoir sur la chaise et je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ahito était allongé dans un lit, des tubes partout dans la bouche. Son cœur battait régulièrement. Il semblait dormir, mais au fond, il allait mal. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais terriblement.

J'allais le voir tous les jours pendant deux semaines. Il ne reprit pas connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois le troisième jour de la troisième semaine.

Quand j'arrivais dans sa chambre, j'entendais les pleurs de sa mère et je pensais qu'il lui était arrivé malheur, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il était réveillé, j'ai pleuré moi aussi et sa mère est venue me serrer dans ses bras. Au fil du temps, nous avions appris à nous connaitre et nous étions devenus proches.

J'allais ensuite serrer Ahito dans mes bras mais ce dernier semblait encore dans la lune.

_- Ahi-chan ?_ Il me sourit, bailla et me dit d'un ton sérieux.

_- Thrany ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?_

_- Tu es resté inconscient trois semaines et deux jours !_

_- Ouah ! Tant que ca ?!_

_- Tu m'as fait peur espèce de con..._

Je ne me retins pas et je pleurai encore plus fort. Pendant ces trois semaines, j'avais compris à quel point je chérissais tout ces moments que j'avais passé avec lui, Ahito avait toujours su me comprendre et je pouvais sans problème me confier à lui.

Ahito était un peu comme un grand frère, mais c'était bien plus que cela. J'avais réalisé à quel point je l'aimais quand j'ai ressenti ce brusque déchirement dans mon cœur quand les ambulanciers l'ont emmené aux urgences. Je le regardai dans les yeux puis, approchant mon visage du sien, je scrutais son regard encore plus profondément et je rompis la distance qui nous séparait en posant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

_- Je t'aime Ahito._

_- J e t'aime Thran tu n'as_ _pas idée à quel point je t'aime._

Il m'embrassa ensuite encore une fois et je lui pris la main et le serrai dans mes bras. Il resta finalement encore deux jours à l'hôpital puis il fut autorisé à sortir et le jour même, il passa nous voir à l'école. Nous étions en plein cours de français quand la porte s'est soudainement ouverte.

_- Bonjour madame, salut les gars, désolé du retard, j'avais la flemme de sortir du lit !_

Notre professeur s'autorisa un sourire et signala la fin du cours pour que nous puissions parler à Ahito et prendre de ses nouvelles. Tandis que les gens l'entouraient et lui posaient des tonnes de questions, il y répondait et s'avançait vers moi en même temps. Quand enfin nous fûmes face à face, il me regarda dans les yeux, j'acquiesçais silencieusement et il posa sa main droite sur ma nuque avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

_- On garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi ?_

Je ris et l'embrassai une seconde fois, ne voulant plus jamais le quitter de ma vie. Après notre baiser, je réalisai que les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et Ahito glissa son bras autour de ma taille.

_- Bon écoutez moi les filles, c'est pareil pour vous aussi les mecs, Thrany est à moi alors allez chasser ailleurs !_

Puis il m'embrassa en rigolant. Enfin, quand la pause sonna, Sinedd vint, comme d'habitude, rejoindre Micro-Ice, salua mon petit ami et il entraina Mice dans un coin pour l'embrasser.

Finalement, la prof parti chercher des bouteilles de coca et un gâteau et nous fêtâmes le retour d'Ahito parmi nous. Quand il rentra chez lui, mon petit ami se décida à tout raconter à ses parents qui, à notre plus grande surprise, acceptèrent de le laisser jouer dans le club à condition qu'il se ménage un peu ce qu'Ahito accepta, heureux de pouvoir continuer à jouer.

POV Sinedd

Après avoir fait la fête en classe, je retournai chez moi et, en arrivant devant ma maison, j'y découvris Arthégor. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui là ? Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il me prit dans ses bras et força mes lèvres pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Bien que je résistais, il me garda contre lui et me susurra des mots doux à l'oreille.

_- Tu m'as manqué Sinedd, tu es vraiment bon, j'ai envie de toi._

Quand je repensai à tout cela, je me laissai aller mais à peine étais-je monté dans sa voiture que je l'avais regretté. Pourquoi étais-je monté ? Je ne l'aimais plus, j'aimais Micro-Ice !

Quand nous arrivâmes chez lui, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de parler. Il me poussa dans le lit, me déshabilla et me prit violemment. Ca faisait mal. Sur le coup, des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur mes joues mais je me refusais à crier car je savais qu'il aimait ca.

Finalement, il me prit plusieurs fois et je finis par saigner abondamment. Quand il eut finit, il me jeta mes vêtements au visage et me dit de rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais plus d'argent et je dus donc marcher jusque chez moi, pendant une demi-heure, souffrant le martyre à chaque pas que je faisais. Finalement, quand j'arrivais à la maison, il n'y avait personne, et c'était tant mieux.

Je filais sous la douche et me nettoyai de « sa crasse ». Enfin, quand j'essuyai le sang sur moi, je tombai dans les pommes et me réveillai une demi-heure plus tard. Je me rhabillais rapidement malgré la douleur et allai me coucher. Cependant, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil car je pleurai toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Pourquoi étais-je monté dans cette voiture ?!

Le lendemain, je n'allais pas en cours, prétextant une migraine mais j'y allais cependant en après midi car je ne supportais plus de penser à lui. Quand Mice vint m'embrasser, j'étais au bord des larmes mais je me retins de pleurer. Finalement, quand je m'assieds à ma place, il vint me rejoindre et remarqua que je grimaçai en m'asseyant.

_- Sin-chan ? Tu as mal quelque part ?_

_- J'ai juste mal dormi, ne t'en fait pas._

Depuis, durant toute la journée, je pensais à Arthégor. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que j'étais heureux avec Micro-Ice ? Je me décidais à l'ignorer mais, en fin de journée, j'eus peur de rentrer chez moi. Et si jamais il était là ? S'il m'attendait ?...

Mais heureusement, je ne le vis pas. J'allais donc prendre une douche et tentai d'effacer sa marque encore une fois. J'avais des suçons partout sur les corps et ils refusaient de s'en aller. Après, j'allais me coucher. Je m'en voulais, je ne méritais pas d'être avec Mice, je l'avais trompé, je m'étais laissé faire.

Je n'allai pas en cours de la semaine et j'interdis à Micro-Ice de venir me voir. Après quelques jours, je lui écrivis une lettre dans lequel je mis tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, je versai une larme puis, je cassais un cadre, et avec le morceau de verre, je me tailladais les deux poignets avant de tomber rapidement dans les pommes, les larmes aux yeux. Pardonnes-moi Mice... Et je perdis connaissance.

POV Mice

Tandis que j'étais en plein cours, le professeur de Sinedd entra et demanda à me voir. Je me levai, et il inspira avant de me dire lentement :

_- Micro-Ice, Sinedd est... Sinedd s'est coupé les veines... Il est dans le coma..._

Sous le choc, je tombai à genoux et pleurai. Pourquoi ? Le professeur me tendit alors une lettre dont les bords étaient rougis par le sang. Son sang. Je la dépliai et vit son écriture. J'inspirai doucement et entamai ma lecture.

_Mon ange, pardonnes-moi de n'avoir été qu'un lâche et de t'avoir abandonné. Je t'ai caché plein de choses et je le regrette. Je t'aime mais je ne te mérite pas._ _L'autre jour, j'ai croisé Arthégor, il m'a violé, il m'a pris contre mon gré. _

_J'avais mal mais je m'en voulais. Si je te méritais vraiment, j'aurai eu la force de le repousser. Ma vie sans toi n'est rien. Puisque je ne te mérite pas, je préfère encore mourir. Quand tu trouveras cette lettre, je serai probablement mort. Pardonnes-moi mon ange mais je t'aime et tu n'y changeras rien._

Quand j'arrivai à la fin, je pleurai encore et encore. Non, il devait vivre ! Je l'aimais ! Qu'importe ce salaud d'Arthégor, il ne compte pas. Je me ruai alors dehors, appelai un taxi et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital. Quand j'arrivai, Sinedd sortait des urgences, des tubes en plastique partout dans sa bouche, dans son nez.

Ses pansements étaient rougis par le sang. Je me ruais sur lui, le pris dans mes bras malgré les médecins et pleurai. Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonné ? Je l'aime, qu'importe le reste ! Si j'avais été plus présent, il n'aurait probablement jamais fait ca !

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué qu'il avait changé ? J'aurai du le voir ! Sinedd était dans le coma. Par ma faute. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne. Après une semaine, je commençais les antidépresseurs que j'arrêtais rapidement, puis je commençai à devenir taciturne, je changeais tout le temps d'humeur, j'étais agressif, j'étais inquiet. J'étais amoureux.

Après la deuxième semaine, j'ai finalement été admis à l'hôpital pour anémie sévère. Je ne mangeais plus rien depuis quelques jours et mes pertes de poids avaient suffisamment alarmé mon médecin pour qu'il me garde à l'hôpital.

La troisième semaine fut semblable aux deux autres, je sombrai dans le désespoir, et la nuit, j'étais envahi par des cauchemars atroces. La quatrième semaine, tandis que je renonçais petit à petit, je sombrai dans mon lit. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un froissement de draps. C'est alors que je le vis, là, assis, fixant ses poignets.

_- Sinedd ? Tu es... Vivant ?_

_- Micro-Ice ? Non, ne viens pas, s'il te plait, je devrais mourir, je ne te mérite pas._

_- Tais-toi idiot ! Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Qu'importe le passé, nos mérites, nos erreurs, ce qui importe ici, c'est nous, l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre ! Je t'aime alors ne m'abandonnes plus jamais !_

Je criais, puis, n'y tenant plus, j'allais me jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement en pleurant. Il me serra contre lui, pleura à son tour en me suppliant de lui pardonner sa lâcheté. Je lui demandai de se taire, que je lui pardonnai toutes ses erreurs, tout son passé, tout ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit.

Puis, le médecin fit irruption dans la chambre et Sinedd reprit des forces, tout comme moi. Nous sortîmes tout les deux de l'hôpital, main dans la main et plus qu'heureux.

Après ce jour, Sinedd dénonça Arthégor, quand je vis ce dernier, je lui interdis de s'approcher encore une fois de MON Sinedd sous peine de se retrouver en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il finit donc par quitter le pays et Sinedd ne le revit plus jamais.

Je pensais qu'il allait pleurer car après tout il était sorti longtemps ensembles, mais mon petit ami m'a montré que je me trompais, il voulait tout oublier et repartir sur de bonnes bases avec moi, ce que j'avais bien évidemment accepté.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, lors de nos vacances d'été, quand nous sommes passés à l'année suivante, nos parents nous ont offert un voyage rien que pour nous deux et nous en profitâmes longuement.

Nous étions en Italie, dans un hôtel super aisé avec des majordomes qui étaient prêts à vous aider en cas de problèmes, c'était du pur luxe. Après quelques jours plutôt passionnés, je n'avais qu'une envie, que Sinedd me prenne. Après plusieurs jours, quand je me sentis prêt, je le demandais à Sinedd.

_- Quoi... Tu veux que je te... prenne ?_

J'acquiesçais en silence, je voulais vraiment qu'il le fasse mais je voulais qu'il soit prêt lui aussi. Tandis que je scrutais son regard, il me sourit, m'embrassa et, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre, il m'ôta mon t-shirt et me déposa sur le lit. Je l'embrassai langoureusement et lui enlevai son t-shirt puis nous finîmes en boxer. Il me regarda encore une fois et j'acquiesçais. Oui, je le voulais vraiment. Il m'embrassa alors encore une fois, ôta le seul vêtement qu'il me restait, me prépara et me pris. Sur le coup, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. C'était bon.

_- Mice... Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?_

_- Non, ca va, continue, ne t'arrête pas._

Nous le fîmes plusieurs fois, pour Sinedd, c'était loin d'être sa première fois alors, quand je voulu le prendre, il me dit comment faire et tout se passa bien. C'était étroit, chaud, c'était tout simplement bon. A partir de ce jour, nous fîmes la promesse de ne plus jamais nous quitter quoi qu'il arrive.

L'année suivante, Sinedd a intégré le club de foot pour mon plus grand plaisir et se révéla être un bon attaquant. En cours, tout se passait bien, j'étais dans une bonne classe, presque la même que la précédente en fait, sauf que cette fois, il y allait avoir un énorme changement.

_- Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que les répartitions des classes ont déjà été faites, mais un élève a souhaité venir dans notre classe, accueillez le bien s'il vous plait, qu'il ne regrette pas son choix._

Notre professeur ouvrit alors la porte et Sinedd fit son apparition. Sur le coup, je me levai et allai l'embrasser amoureusement devant toute ma classe. Au diable les commentaires ! J'étais plus qu'amoureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_- Sin-chan ! C'était ça la surprise ?_

_- Oui, j'espère qu'elle te plait, mais ce n'est pas fini, quelque chose t'attends quand tu rentreras à la maison._

Je l'embrassai et lui demandai la raison de ses cadeaux, pourquoi à ce moment précis et pas au tout début de l'année ?

_- Mice, aujourd'hui, ca fait un an jour pour jour depuis que je t'ai rencontré. J'estimais que nous devions fêter cela dignement qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Je pense que c'est super Sinedd ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?_

_- Ô que oui mon amour !_

Il m'embrassa alors encore une fois, puis deux, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon banc, enfin, maintenant c'était notre banc, notre banc à tous les deux.

POV Sinedd

Quand j'ai choisi de quitter ma classe pour celle de Mice, ils n'en revenaient pas tout ces abrutis. Pour moi, je n'avais pas ma place dans une classe où l'on me voyait encore comme un dépressif suicidaire.

Quand j'avais remarqué à quel point je m'entendais bien avec la classe de Micro-Ice, j'ai changé de classe. Mon professeur ne s'est pas opposé à moi, il a compris lui ! Quand je suis donc entré dans ma nouvelle classe, j'ai vu Mice la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Je lui souris et il vint m'embrasser. Je l'aimais mon ange.

Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était pour lui, pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé ce fameux jour, il y a maintenant un an. J'avais également supplié ma mère de nous laisser la maison rien que pour nous deux, ce qu'elle avait finalement accepter.

Mes parents, quant à eux, étaient partis en vacances, tout les deux, quelque part en France. Quand la journée de cours s'est terminée, j'ai rejoint Micro-Ice et nous sommes rentrés tout les deux à la maison. Là, c'était la surprise. J'avais décoré la maison avec les amis de Mice.

Quand j'ai allumé la lumière, tout le monde était là. Nous avons fait la fête jusque pas d'heure et mon petit ami et moi avons conclu par une superbe nuit tout les deux. Là j'étais vraiment heureux, j'étais avec l'homme de ma vie, j'avais oublié toute mon histoire avec Arthégor, je vivais bien, j'avais des amis, je sortais souvent.

C'était la belle vie. Plus tard, nous nous sommes faits remarqués par un entraineur de football mondial et, avec toute l'équipe, nous avons montés les échelons vers le sommet, vers la victoire.

Pour ce qui est d'Ahito, il n'a pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est qu'il arrive à s'endormir en pleine finale ! Il nous avait fait peur ! Le buteur adverse était face à la cage, il avait su passer Thran malgré qu'il lui ait opposé une résistance farouche et avait tiré.

Nous avions d'abord cru que c'était la fin, mais heureusement pour nous, notre bon vieux gardien avait gardé ses réflexes et, même en dormant, il a su arrêter le ballon et s'est réveillé pour me l'envoyer et je marquai avec Mice.

Nous venions de remporter la Coupe pour la première fois. Après ce jour, d'autres joueurs vinrent nous rejoindre, notre équipe s'agrandit et nous devînmes les champions trois fois d'affilée.


End file.
